1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for searching for information electronically, possibly over the internet, and more particularly, to a method of improvement to the search process for information after it has been received from a primary database search vehicle, possibly an internet web search engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Internet World Wide Web including private intranet pages (“Web”) has been growing at an exponential rate resulting in huge increases in both the volume as well as the variety of available pages of information content. This informational content (“Content”) includes any associated viewable pages, shopping websites documents, corporate or other databases, private intranet pages searchable by an instance of a search engine, data files, audio files, graphic files, video files, or other type of files, otherwise known as objects (“Objects”).
This significant increase in Content, coupled with the inherently decentralized nature of the Web, has resulted in generating a number of various search engines (“Search Engine”) which periodically catalog Content electronically, including on the Web and which may maintain catalogs, indexes and databases of various Content locations. These Search Engines permit searchers to obtain the Web or other addressable locations of various Content in response to search requests submitted by the user, including searches over the Web.
Prior art Search Engines evolved to help searchers navigate through massive amounts of Content, and to locate specific items of interest. The problem these Web Search Engines addressed was searching for specific Content, based upon one or more key words, and/or using Boolean combinations of key words in the search process.